Fills and Shorts
by SerineCeline
Summary: To be a collection of fills and shorts I've amassed. Current : F!Hawke moans in her sleep, Sebastian finds it somewhat awkward. M stuff.


_AN: So I'm probably gonna be doing quite a few shorter things at the moment, specifically fills. As they'll more than likely be 3k and under I'm gonna avoid making each one a different story and put them all under here as seperate chapters. Perhaps a little awkward, but I'll update the characters to reflect the latest chapter._

_This is a fill for the K meme, I'll put it up there tomorrow._

XoX

Sebastian cringed as he lay beside her. As much as he loved the woman, and as thankful as he was that she had returned home more or less unhurt, he was less thankful for the return of their sleeping arrangements.

It was nigh on impossible to sleep beside the woman, she wriggled, writhed and moaned so much she could test the patience of the Divine.

The discussion of sex had came up multiple times now, yet they hadn't acted yet, their marriage was to be chaste. It took Sebastian every ounce of willpower to not ravage her any time he saw her, even more so after her return from helping the Inquisition.

He rolled his eyes and exhaled loudly when she moaned beside him again. At least it sounded as if she was receiving some sexual relief, even if it was in a dream. It was wrong, he knew it but could hardly blame her for her dreams.

He had thought that he could handle it. After all Sebastian hadn't touched a woman for a decade before marrying Marian. He imagined it wouldn't have been different afterwards...how wrong he had been.  
>It had slowly grown inside him when he caught glimpses of her naked skin as she changed, or when he could see the soft curvatures of her skin through her silk nightie and follow the shape of her dark nipples. In the beginning he had pushed it to the back of his mind, but now, living in Starkhaven's palace he was constantly reminded of his need for an heir.<p>

Marian whimpered breathlessly beside him and he looked across to her. She looked happy, at peace..._Maker_; she was so fucking beautiful.

Groaning with frustration, Bas looked back to the silk drapery covering the top of their four poster bed. He tried to relax, to ignore her moans but it was impossible and Sebastian allowed his mind to wander. His cock began to stiffen as he thought about the slender frame of his love and he looked back to her, watching her chest rise and fall...surely a little peek wouldn't hurt. Would it? Gingerly he peeled back the covers; cautious and careful not to waken her.

Her chest was slowly revealed and he could see her nipples pressing against the fabric of her nightie, hard like little pebbles. She moaned again and he watched her lips part, "Sebastian..." It was only a whisper but it made his heart thump harder in his chest. She was dreaming of him.

His stiffness now pressed uncomfortably against the confines of his briefs and he moved a hand under the covers to try and rearrange himself, to lay his cock up toward his stomach. The front of his briefs were already wet with his arousal and he shuddered when he gripped his cock. Looking back to his pretty wife he swallowed loudly before whispering, "Maker forgive me."

Freeing his length fully from his briefs and pulling down the covers he looked down at himself. His cock stood strong and proud, throbbing and begging for attention. Gently he pulled back the skin, watching as another bead of clear liquid gathered at his tip. He groaned quietly as he began to work himself, listening to the moans and whimpers of the woman beside him.

"Right there..." She whispered beside him and he looked to see her eyes still closed, and a faint trail of dribble running from the corner of her mouth. She was utterly adorable.

In perhaps another questionable moment, Sebastian pulled down the covers from his wife further, all the way to her knees. His gaze was quickly drawn to the juncture between her legs, where he could see the curls of hair pressing against the silk if he concentrated hard enough. Turning onto his side to better watch her he continued to pull on his cock, jerking and tugging; his eyes torn between the nipples he could barely see and the pubic hair he could see even less. For a moment he felt sorry for himself. He was married to the most beautiful woman he had ever met, yet in three years he hadn't done any more than kissed her, and here he was wanking beside her whilst she dreamed of him.

Shifting as close as he dared, Bas continued the assault against his own appendage. It wouldn't take long, he knew, and he wanted to be as close to his wife as possible in his moment of ecstasy, perhaps then he could at least imagine it was more than his own hand.

Listening only to Marian's soft breathing and moaning, Sebastian could feel his climax building quickly. His toes curled and he panted loudly when it hit him. Thick strings of his seed spurted from his tip when groaned, his body tensing powerfully as he directed his cock at his love's silk covered hip. It seemed to be an eternity before the last of his pearly white essence painted the side of Marian's nightie and dribbled down into the bed sheets. Sebastian panted hard, his cock finally softening in his hand until it slipped from view and into his closed fist.

The pang of regret hit him almost instantly and he rolled onto his back. He wasn't worthy of this woman, he wasn't worthy of this city. "Forgive me Marian." He whispered, placing a soft kiss against her lips. The woman could sleep through an earthquake he was sure.

Covering her back up with the sheets he swung his legs over the side of the bed and crossed the large, ornately decorated room and laying across the velvet upholstered chaise longue. He threw himself down upon the fancy Orlesian affair and closed his eyes. Perhaps now he could find rest.

XoX

A presence above him dragged Sebastian from his sleep, and he cracked open an eye to see his wife standing over him, a look somewhere between anger and bemusement on her face.

"Care to tell me what this is, my love?" She held out the side of the nightie she still wore. The sperm was still wet and it was clear the silk was ruined.

Bas slapped a hand to his face. There was no point denying it, she was a smart woman. "I couldn't contain myself love." He spoke in the strong brogue of Starkhaven. "I'm sorry." Sitting up, he took her hand in his and placed a kiss against it. "I'll buy you a new one...forgive me."

"Bas." She sighed, pulling her hand free from his. "I don't care about this." With a hand on each opposite hip, Marian lifted the nightie up over her head and tossed it aside to stand naked before him.

The Prince's mouth gaped open as he stared at the body of his wife. "I..."

"I want your child Bas." Marian interrupted him, taking his hand in hers. With the sweetest, most caring smile he had ever seen, she guided his fingers to the wet heat between her legs. "Come to bed with me."


End file.
